Gravity Falls Ball
by MoonCario
Summary: Based off a tumblr prompt someone made Dipper asked Pacifica to help him get an important document at the Town Hall and he needed someone just as important and that people wouldn't suspect going in there and she said she would do it only if he pretended to be her boyfriend to get her parents off her back who were trying to get together with a business partners son?


Pacifica sat in her room board. It was the middle of summer and she was lonely. She thought about life at these time in life. Who she liked, what she wanted to be,and her future. Pacifica already had her eyes set on one boy ever since he came to Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines. Dipper was the whole package, smart, nice, interesting, respectful, and good-looking. Though she would never say that out loud to anyone.

Her parents basically already arranged a marriage between her and a family friend who was the complete opposite of Dipper. Yes he was handsome, but he was basically the boy version of herself and she didn't want that.

Pacifica decided to go into town to get her mind off it, only to run into the one and only, Dipper Pines.

"Pacifica!" he yelled, "I need your help please!" Dipper rushed over to her.

Pacifica gave Dipper her best 'I hate you and your family look' before she spoke. "Ugh," she started, "What do you need Pines, and why should I do it."

Dipper took a deep breath, "I need to go to town hall to get some files for this thing Mabel and I are working on and it super important." Pacifica dazed off looking into his eyes. "So will you do it?" he pleaded

"Sure, as long as you do me a favor." Pacifica replied.

"Whatever it is, I will do it! Unless it would be to hurt my family or friends, then no."

"Is that all you ever think of me?" Pacifica asked. "Nevermind that, I need to pretend to be my boyfriend in front of my parents tonight for like a month." Dipper was about to but in but Pacifica started to speak again. "This is because they want me to date/marry this guy, and well I hate him. But if they see I have a boyfriend, they will be so mad and won't bother me."

Dipper thought about this, it was a pretty good idea if he did say so himself. "Deal." he said as he lunged his hand out for a handshake.

The next day while Pacifica was eating her breakfast, her parents approached her.

"Pacifica," he father said loudly with a booming voice, "In two days will be The Gravity Falls Ball. Have you decided who you will be taking? It better be Christopher."

Pacifica smiled, her plan was perfect. "Actually Daddy, I already am going with someone else." Her father's face shot up as if he saw a ghost, "His name is Dipper Pines."

As the words left her mouth, Pacifica's parents looked in horror. There daughter was dating a Pines?! Mr. Northwest's expression grew from confused to angry when he processed this.

"PACIFICA!" he yell at the top of his lungs, "You may not date this boy! Go into town and find a real man! No, you know what? Get out of our house now, you are NOT one of us!" Pacifica's Dad was in full rage. His plan was perfect for his daughter to marry Christopher and they would get more money!

They may have been fake dating, but Pacifica still had a crush on Dipper. But, tears filled her eyes and she felt as if her happiness was drained as she walked out the large door. Pacifica then journeyed to the only place she wanted to be, The Mystery Shack.

Pacifica entered the shack with tears in her eyes. Mabel was first to turn around. She ran to the blond's side, embracing her with a large hug. For once in her life, Pacifica hugged back.

Mabel broke the hug, "So what is on your mind Pacifica?"

She took a deep breath thinking about what she was about to say, and just let it out. Pacifica explained how she liked Dipper, the agreement on fake dating, and her parents. Mabel let out a squeal as she thought of Dipper and Pacifica dancing together at a ball.

Unknown to them Dipper was just outside the room, and heard everything. His face was pale, he couldn't believe it. Pacifica liked him. Not a rich hot guy, him. Dipper entered the room with his face being as red as a tomato.

Mabel laughed, "Well Pacifica, you can stay with us!" she said in a happy voice.

Pacifica blushed thinking about living near Dipper, more specifically in the same house. "Really Mabel? Thank you." She smiled giving her new friend a hug.


End file.
